Time Travel?
by animerocker646
Summary: Why does James let Sirius in his house? All he does is cause problems! Time travel fic. rated T
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans POV

Day One

Why is my life such a bloody mess? I spend my winter vacation with my boyfriend (James Potter, who would have thought?) and his mates (Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Peter is with his mother) since my sister doesn't want me around for her wedding. My other friends Alice and Marlene are off on vacation with their families. When James found out that I was thinking of spending vacation at Hogwarts he pounced and told me to spend it at his house. I agreed, but I didn't know that meant spending it with his mates. It has been nothing but chaos since I stepped through the door. The strange thing is, today, nothing's happened. James and I are sitting on the couch (flirting), Remus is reading a book in another room because he couldn't stand listening to us anymore, and Sirius is off doing something…probably harassing my cat, again. That is until I hear him yelling from some other part of the house…

"Moony! Prongs! You'll never guess what I found in the attic!" Sirius bellows running down the stairs and into Remus as he enters the room causing whatever the object is to smash on the ground and shatter into many different pieces. All of the sudden the room started spinning. Remus and Sirius run over to James and I and we quickly huddle together. The next thing I know we're falling through the air and smash onto hardwood floor.

"Padfoot, what did you do?" James hisses at his best mate. While the Marauders argue I take in my surroundings. It seems that we landed in someone else's house. It's rather large considering this leads off into three other rooms.

"Who's there?" questions a young woman leaning on one of the doorways, wand in her hand. She is dressed in muggle attire, loose jeans, and loose green top. She isn't exactly tall, more or less average in height. She doesn't seem like anyone I would know, until I look up at her face. It is like looking into a mirror! We have the same hair, facial structure, and nose. The only thing different are her eyes. Those are the eyes I look into constantly, they're James'. Bloody hell, I marry James.

I quickly snap out of my stupor and answer, "I'm Lily Evans. These boys are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I'm very sorry for intruding, but we just ended up here after Sirius broke something."

She tilts her head to the side and thinks for a moment. "I'm Lily Luna Potter. Well, actually I just married…but that isn't that point. You guys have traveled sixty years into the future. I have to make some calls. Make your selves at home and please don't break anything," she tells us sprinting out of the room.

I turn to James to see a giant grin on his face. "Looks like you marry me, Evans," he says and I blush a bright red.

"You can't know that, James," I say stubbornly turning around and seeing a cabinet full of little awards. I motion for the boys to follow. There were two shelves each with Hogwarts badges and awards on them. One of them must have been her husbands because there's a Head Boy badge next to quidditch pictures a list of what he graduated with. There're also some music awards.

On the next shelf down are Lily Luna's awards. She was a prefect, quidditch captain and Head Girl. She also graduated out of a famous healer's academy with the highest honors. "Bloody hell, these two are smart. It looks like she marries someone two years older than her. Oh, look photo albums!" Sirius exclaims grabbing an album sitting on the couch.

We crowd around Sirius and look at the album. They were mostly of Lily and her husband during their Hogwarts years. He seems to be a very handsome man. His light blonde hair brushing his forehead, only looking slightly windswept, he's well-muscled, and on the taller side. From the picture I can see that he has very bright grey eyes, they almost have a silver tint to them. In every photo they're smiling.

"Enjoying the pictures?" she asks once again from the doorway, but this time instead of a wand she is holding a tray of tea with some biscuits on it.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to pry, but we were curious," Remus apologizes quickly and she rolls her/James' hazel eyes. She walks over to us and places down the tray. In the blink of an eyes Sirius has three biscuits in his hand and is stuffing one in his mouth. Lily Luna quickly takes the photo album from the couch and places it back on the shelf we took it from.

"It's perfectly fine. I would have done the same thing in your position. I mean it's only marauder curiosity, after all," she replies winking at the boys. The boys turn red and quickly go back to eating.

"Do you have any idea on how we got here?" James asks Lily Luna. Lily Luna takes the tea kettle and pours herself a cup before answering.

"I believe the device Sirius grabbed was a time turner. When he dropped and broke it, it caused the device to keep turning in the direction it fell on until the magic ran out. I've already contacted my older brother and his friends. They should be trying to find another time turner as we speak," she answers simply. I guess they awards weren't lying, this girl is intelligent.

Right before Remus asks her something, a patronus flies into the room. It looks like a raven and its beak opens and a woman's voice comes out, "We're working on the time turner, James, Kyle, and I have alerted parts of the family about this. Soon enough it will get around. Scorpius knows as well. He is coming home early from the music shop and Astoria understands. See you in about an hour."

"That was my friend Izzy. She's three years older than me and a high ranking Auror. The time turner business should be cleared much faster now that she knows about the problem. Though, pulling Scorpius from work was a bit much," Lily Luna trails off checking the clock and then continuing, "I better start dinner. Does anyone want to help? I'm going to be making dinner for nine."

**A/N**

**Hey, I hope I put a good spin on things here! Reviews are loved! **

**Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I would like to... =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put this in the first chapter, but this is the future of my first fanfic that is still in progress, A Lily's Scorpion (please read it =) So there are some spoilers...whoops.**

I quickly get off the couch and out of James' arms to help her in the kitchen. I follow after her passing through two more rooms till we reach the kitchen. It's huge! There are three ovens that line the walls, two stoves, two dishwashers and a very large sink. She throws me an apron and we get to work. Part way through making baked ziti my curiosity gets the better of me and a start asking questions.

"Scorpius is your husband, right? So how did you get together?" I ask her making some light conversation.

**(A/N okay if you want you can skip this paragraph if you are reading a Lily's Scorpion because this has spoilers! You have been warned...)**

"I met him near the black lake during my third year. I was attacked by a hired death eater by the name of Greyback. Scorpius saved me for the first time that day. We became close friends and on my fourteenth birthday we kissed for the first time. We were always together after that. My family had a hard time imagining me with a boy since I'm the youngest of all my cousins and siblings. At the end of my fifth year I almost died and he told me he loved me for the first time. After he left Hogwarts I was pretty lonely. He was perusing his classical music career. Once I graduated I went into healing and in two years became a healer and helped my cousin open up a shop in Hogsmeade. Right after graduation Scorpius purposed and we got married six months ago. I'll be turning twenty one in a little over a month," she answers me.

I timer goes off and she pulls out brownies and a brisket from two of the ovens. I can smell the ziti cooking in the last oven. Lily Luna quickly moves over to the stove and takes off rice, spaghetti, mashed potatoes and beans. "Are we feeding an army?" I question her and she just smiles.

"You've never fed a bunch of teenage boys, have you? On top of that I know my brother and Kyle will eat a little bit of everything, **(again some spoilers) **and Izzy pregnant with twins, so I guess I'm feeding an army," she replies moving everything into the dining room next to the kitchen. The table looks like it will only feed two people.

Lily Luna quickly whips out her wand and enlarges the table to the point where it stretches from one side of the room to the other. Then she silently enchants all the food and dishes to take their places at the table.

"Why didn't you cook the food with magic?" I ask her politely. And she shrugs her shoulders. "It tastes better without using magic," she answers quietly.

She leads me back to the sitting room right as the door opens and a male voice comes from the doorway. "Lily, love, I'm home," he sounds like he is completely in love with her. "I'm in the sitting room," she calls back to him and when he enters he doesn't even looked fazed by the fact that there are people from the past here.

"So who did it, James or Sirius?" Is the very first thing he asks Lily Luna.

"It was Sirius," she replies laughing slightly at the comment. I turn to Sirius who looks appalled.

"It was Moony's fault! He knocked into me!" Sirius says pointing to Remus for emphasis. Lily Luna motions for Scorpius to sit while the arguing starts.

"It wasn't my fault! Padfoot, your butter fingers caused you to drop it not me!" Remus retorts. Then both boys turn to James.

"Prongs, mate, this one is all your fault. If you had stopped Moony and I from colliding and not flirting with Lily-flower none of this would have happened," Sirius accuses James and he just looks incredulously at his friends.

"Break it up! By the sounds of this story, it seems that this entire thing is an accident. So, all of you need to calm down," Lily Luna rationally explains to the boys. All the boys look at each other and start laughing over some inside joke or something.

CRACK-CRACK-CRACK

"Knock! Knock! I bring slack loaf!" A male voice says from outside. What the heck is slack loaf?

"Coming," Lily Luna replies walking to the door and greeting the guests. I assume these guests are Izzy, Kyle, and James. The first to walk in is Izzy since she is the only girl and the only one carry twins. The next to walk in is a male with strawberry blonde hair that covers most of his crystal blue eyes. The last person to walk in is the spitting image of James. Right down to the glasses.

"I'm Isabel, but you can call me Izzy. The blonde is my husband Kyle and the git to my left is James Sirius Potter. I'm trying to get you a new time turner, but it will take a week at least. I'm really sorry for the delay," she tells us and Lily Luna calls us for dinner. The trio goes to the dining room quickly while Scorpius is kind enough to wait for us and lead us into the dining room.

"This place is pretty big, it's easy to get lost if you're not used to it here," he says keeping the mood light when we enter the dining room. During the introductions it looks like Lily Luna took out the ziti and placed it on the table.

About ten minutes into eating James Sirius speaks, "You out did yourself Lils, you could beat Kyle with some of this cooking."

"Kyle gave me the recipes," Lily Luna answers her brother rolling her eyes.

"Do you have any idea when Al will be coming back from the Quidditch league. I suppose he'll want to know what's going on," Lily Luna asks her brother who shrugs as an answer, helpful.

"Aren't you in a helpful mood today, James. I'd send an owl to Amanda to check. She should know. Poor guy needs a day off sometime. Oh, Teddy will be coming over later tomorrow with more details on the time turner," Kyle advises her while slapping James upside the head.

These people seem so laid back about everything. Lily and Scorpius are quietly eating while Izzy, James, and Kyle supply banter. I think the marauders are surprised at this. Though the one thing I'm curious to know is Scorpius' surname. No one has said it. Lily Luna almost told us, but she ran off to call her friends. Izzy didn't even use his last name…fishy.

About an hour later everyone had left and the dishes were cleaned and put in the washer. "Lily, what is your husband's last name? No one seems to be saying it," I question her and she stiffens slightly while Scorpius just looks amused.

"My last name is Malfoy," Scorpius says rolling his eyes and counts his fingers down from three. Right when his last finger goes down Sirius and James explode. Lily looks like she wants to be sick, but holds strong.

"You married a Malfoy? Are you mad? Their family has hated the Potters for generations-" James yells, but Scorpius silences him with a spell and then I notice that Sirius has been silenced as well. Scorpius then starts explaining how in this time there is hardly any pureblood supremacy anymore. James and Sirius are pouting in the corner of the room, but look like they believe him. Remus just seems intrigued by the whole thing.

By the time the explanations are done the clock chimes midnight and everyone is tired. "We have three spare rooms, but one you can't use because it's a nursery, you can split the rooms amongst yourselves. I better not hear any funny business or else," Lily Luna says and for the first time I realize that she's pregnant!

"I didn't know you were pregnant," I gasp and the boys turn their heads to Lily Luna.

"Yes, I'm about three months along now. Now you lot better get to bed," Lily Luna replied smiling as Scorpius kisses her temple.

In the end James and I are sharing a room, while Remus and Sirius share the other. Lily Luna and Scorpius give us one last glace before going into their room for the night.

I quickly got ready for bed and lay down next to James. "Interesting day?" I ask him quietly seeing if he's awake.

"Going to the future and meeting your grandchildren is all in an average day for the marauders. Now, go to bed Lily-flower. It's past your bed time," James mumbles wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggles into my hair quickly falling asleep. Thinking back on the day, it could have been worse.

**A/N**

**Wow, three authors notes in one chapter...I think it's a new record. And please review! I hate Physics! (Just thought I should tell you because it is evil and consumes my time) **

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Physics is really hard, it's taking up my life. =( And I've only been in school for a few days!**

James POV

Day Two

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, but with a very familiar red head.

"Morning, James," she yawns, untangling herself from the covers and walking onto the floor.

Now that it isn't pitch black inside the room I can see that it has a home feeling to it. The room is furnished with a nice sized bed, a dresser, some night tables, a desk, and some small chairs. The color of the room is a dark purple, white, and lavender.

~CRACK~

I spin around to the sound to see a house elf standing in front of me. The house elf is dressed nicely and looks to be treated well. "You must be the master from the past. Mistress Lily has told me to give you some clothes! Breakfast will be ready soon. Mistress Lily always tells me not to cook for her, but Pinky must! Mistress Lily insists on paying Pinky as well! Such a kind Mistress!" Pinky squeaks leaving the clothes and bustling out of the room. What a strange house elf.

A soft knock came from the door and Lily Luna walks in looking around the room. "Have you seen a little house elf? Her name is Pinky and I told her that I would see to it that everyone is taken care of. My mum keeps sending her here to make sure the house is in order since I'm pregnant and it is driving me up the wall. I can bloody keep a house in order," she mumbles the last part more to herself than to me.

"Pinky just dropped some clothes off," I answer her and walks over to the clothes and takes a look at them. It's scary how much she looks like Lily. Except for her eyes, she actually has my eyes and her brother looks like a carbon copy of me, creepy.

"House elves don't have the greatest fashion sense, but I picked out the outfit. You look about my brother's size in clothing. So I called his wife and had her send some of his things over," she tells me handing me the clothes.

"Did your brother marry a red head?" I ask her out of curiosity. Potter men normally only marry red heads, but this family seems to break the mold.

"My brother James married a blonde, but my brother Al married a red head. Actually he married my best friend, but that isn't important. He just better see this before they find the time turner or I'm never letting him live this down. I mean honestly, being older than our grandparents? It doesn't get much better than that," she says grinning, "Breakfast is downstairs whenever you're ready, but don't worry Sirius hasn't woken up yet." She gives me a pat on the shoulder and walks out of the room as quickly as she came.

"Enjoy talking to your granddaughter?" Lily questions from the bathroom doorway. I notice that she's wearing a red sweater and some jeans, but just in plain clothes Lily still manages to take my breathe away.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now, I'm going to get changed before Sirius wakes up and eats all the food," I tell her running past her and into the bathroom, but before I close the door I kiss her forehead.

About three minutes later I walk out fully dressed. Her brother's clothes do fit me. I wonder which brother the clothes belong to…

"Thinking, James? We all know that's dangerous territory for you," Lily teases while sitting on the bed with a book in her hand. I give her a sly smile and run at the bed and tackle her down.

"James, get off of me," she laughs slightly, but leans in closer to me. I of course lean in towards her as well.

"James, get off Lily. It's time to eat so we can discuss the living arrangements," Scorpius orders like a parent. I glance over to him and see his hair is still wet, probably from a shower, and he is leaning on the door frame. I quickly get off Lily, blushing slightly and walking to the kitchen with him. Lily is behind me, holding my hand, the entire way.

Right before we reach the dining room I hear Lily Luna scream. Scorpius sprints out of the room drawing his wand out of his pocket. Lily and I peek into the room and see someone holding a wand to Lily Luna's head.

**A/N**

**Hello, all! Sorry I left you off on such a cliffy, but I thought it was a good point to end it at. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and check out my story in progress, A Lily's Scorpion, this story would make a little bit more sense. **

**What is the definition to physics- ****the way to torture a student with math and science at the same time.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Read, Review, sing, dance, eat a pie, find a squirrel, and I don't own Harry Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucius, let her go." Scorpius orders him, trying to stay calm, though I can see his knuckles turning white from frustration. That's what Lucius looks like now? He really let himself go, he is nearly bald, and too skinny, and on top of that he looks drunk. I look for my wand and then remember that I left it in my house sixty or so years in the past. It looks like Lily is coming to the same conclusion.

"Scorpius, your father sent me to Azkaban and I'm not going to forgive him. I'll forgive you since you were very little, so come with me and leave this blood traitors life behind," Lucius slurs swaying slightly.

I see Lily Luna pull out a wand from her pocket and send out a silent spell at Lucius sending him flying into a wall. Lily Luna bends over him and checks for breathing and then casts a few more spells to bind him and keep him quiet. Note to self- never pick on a Lily (from the future) I already know not to mess with Lily Evans. Must be a red head thing.

"Lily, are you alright?" Scorpius asks her checking her for injuries. After checking her over and seeing nothing wrong he kisses her lips lightly out of relief. "I'm so glad you're not hurt," Scorpius mumbles hugging her tightly.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to call Teddy," Lily Luna says casting a patronus. I'm pretty sure that it's a lion too. My grandchild is a true Gryffindor.

"Now, on with breakfast it's getting cold," Lily tells us spreading out breakfast, which consists of French toast, bacon, pancakes, bagels, coffee, and tea. It looks amazing. Around ten minutes later Padfoot comes crashing through the door into the kitchen.

"You started eating without me?" he complains pouting and then stuffing his face with French toast and putting one of everything else on his plate.

"Oi, Prongs, what happened here?" Moony walks in asking pointing to Lucius in the corner.

"Oh, that's Lucius Malfoy. He tried to kill Lily Luna this morning, but she stopped him. Some Teddy guy is coming over to get him," I tell him quietly watching Scorpius comfort Lily Luna. He's holding her closely mumbling comforting words to her. I have to admit for a Malfoy he isn't that bad and it seems from the family problems he has he could have turned out much worse.

"Lils! I'm here with Kyle and we're going to deal with Lucius," a male voice calls from the entryway. I'm going to guess that's Teddy. Next thing I know is a young man walking in with bright blue hair and brown eyes that I see on Moony all the time. Bloody hell, that's Moony's kid! I'm pretty sure that everyone in the room is coming to the same conclusion. Moony looks like he's going to pass out.

"Kyle, can you take care of Lucius by yourself? Izzy will maim me if anything happens to you," Teddy tells him and Kyle rolls his eyes and say, "Accio, drunken git. It's gross I can smell the alcohol on him. Glad I'm blind for once. I don't have to see the disgusting state he's in." Wait, Kyle's blind? Go figure.

Kyle and Lucius quickly disapperate with a loud crack and now we're left with Teddy. "How are you feeling Lils?" Teddy asks going over to Lily Luna who only rolls her eyes at him.

"Honestly, you people are acting like this is the first time that someone's tried to kill me. Though, I don't know why they always come after me. Albus and James are Potters too. Maybe it's because I'm the youngest…" Lily Luna trails off thinking. How many times has my granddaughter been attacked?

"I think it's because you're daddy's little girl and your brothers favorite sibling, so you are the easy target since everyone loves you so much. Don't tell James, but you're my favorite god-sibling," Teddy stage whispers to her. Scorpius rolls his eyes and Lily Luna giggles quietly at Teddy's antics.

"Not to be rude, but who are you, exactly?" Lily asks Teddy. Teddy looks over to Lily with a smile on his face.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he says giving a mock bow and Lily Luna punches his head.

"You git, you're not supposed to give too much about the future away. I don't care if Izzy has dibs, I'm maiming you first!" Lily Luna exclaims trying to pounce on Teddy, but Scorpius grabs her by the waist and sits her back down. Lily Luna pouts a little bit, but gives up in maiming Teddy.

"So, you're Remus' child?" Lily questions quietly and Teddy nods his head. I turn to Moony just to see his eyes roll back and see him pass out and I thought the Marauders were manly.

Lily Luna quickly gets up off Scorpius' lap and goes into another room. When she comes back with a small vial in her hand and pours it into Moony's mouth. As soon as the potion touches his lips he wakes up and starts spitting out whatever was in that vial.

"What was the stuff?" Moony asks, still spitting. Scorpius summons a glass with water in it and hands it to Moony. He drinks it quickly and smiles a thank you. Teddy on the other hand is digging through pockets to find something.

When he finally pulls something out it's a bar of chocolate. I guess all Lupins are the same. They all love chocolate to the point where it is unhealthy. "Here, this always helps me," Teddy says handing some chocolate over. While doing this his hair changes colors, from a bright blue to a familiar sandy brown.

"You never use your real hair color. What's the occasion?" Lily Luna questions teasingly.

"I lost my concentration," Teddy answers brushing off the comment and then continuing, "Well, about the time turner, Izzy and I are working on the paper work as quickly as we can, but time turners of this power are rare. It's going to take about a week even with all our connections through the Ministry. Vic already said that it was okay for you to take time off from work if you need it. Scorpius, I know that you're on break from touring and working in the music shop with your mum, so there shouldn't be a problem with helping Lily," Teddy explains and I see Lily Luna and Scorpius roll their eyes and nod at Teddy.

**A/N**

**Too many Lily's in one fanfic! I hope you kept track of them because I didn't! So, I had my first physics quiz today...and I don't thing that I bombed it! Go me!**

**Honors classes are hard...anyone care to remind me why I'm an honors student, again?**

**~Animerocker**

**PS: I still don't own harry Potter, review, find some cake, lick a cactus, find a prince, and beat him with the cactus. Fairytale endings are over rated and the Princess should beat the prince over the head with something once and awhile...okay rant over. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Teddy, I have to get to work in about an hour. Would it be okay if the time travelers stay in your flat above the health clinic?" Lily Luna asks him with pleading eyes. I see Scorpius laughing quietly behind Lily Luna's hair, obviously having witnessed Lily Luna's puppy dog eyes before.

"Fine, I'll tell Vic and Aurora!" Teddy exclaims loudly apperating with a loud crack.

"Isn't this like the tenth time that you've gotten him with that?" Scorpius asks his wife with an amused smirk.

"No, that's just what you've seen while we've been together. You should have seen me when I was a child. I could get him to do just about anything, but nothing crazy just getting back at my brothers for me. Mostly because I was just so helpless," Lily Luna tells him rolling her eyes.

"Now, explain to me why you were in Gryffindor? You act like such a Slytherin sometimes," Scorpius asks my granddaughter. Okay that's way too far. No child of my lineage would be a snake. I'm about to say something when Lily Luna starts laughing at his comment! LAUGHING! That's an insult to the Potter name!

"I was almost put in Ravenclaw actually. Get your facts straight, but I was put in Gryffindor so get over it. We wouldn't have met if I wasn't in Gryffindor, we were in the same house, well for part of the time anyway," Lily Luna smirks. Wait a Malfoy in Gryffindor?

I'm pretty sure that the same thought were running through everyone else's heads as well because Padfoot explodes seconds after the comment was made, "A Malfoy in Gryffindor? How is that even possible, all of them are evil, horrid and-" he stops mid rant by an angered Lily Luna Potter. Bloody hell, she looks just like Lily when she's angry…poor Padfoot, he's going to die.

"How dare you talk to Scorpius like that! Like you of all people should be talking! You're the first Black in history to be sorted in Gryffindor! You're prejudice and blinded by the fact that the Slytherins of your time shun you! Rethink your ethics in this house because that kind of talk will get you into trouble!" Lily Luna screeched at him and he shrunk under her glares.

"Lily, please calm down. This isn't healthy for you or the baby. Remember in their time there is a war going on where all the Slytherins, including my grandfather, are all plotting against them. I understand where Sirius is coming from and my family deserves to be shunned from the wizarding world for what it's done in the past. The thing about time is that it stops for no one and the changes we make may not always before the better, but one thing that never changes are people's first opinions. I'm going to ask you all this, what was your first opinion of me," Scorpius asks all of us.

No one dares to say a word until Lily speaks up, "I thought you were completely devoted to your wife. You were the only one to show us to the dining room and I thought that was kind of you. When I heard your last name I was surprised at first, but I figured that a lot had to have changed in the past sixty years and it seems it has. My first opinion of you was a loving and kind person," Lily tells him and she glances over to me. I guess it's my turn to talk…

I stand up to speak next and I hear my loving best mate mutter "whipped". I roll my eyes and continue, "The first impression I got was that you cared about what happened to us and tried to lighten the mood with a joke that worked. You were very compassionate and after I learned your name and you explained things I tried to be opened minded. This morning you defended your wife against and death eater who was your grandfather none the less. You're courageous and a true Gryffindor." I finish that off and Moony stands up to speak.

"I completely agree with James for once," ouch hurtful, "you're courageous, compassionate and kind, no matter what anyone else says about you or your family." Oh, Moony a man of so many words.

Padfoot looks over to me and I motion for him to speak. "Look, I'm really sorry for offending you. The others are right, you're a nice person," Padfoot apologizes quietly. Scorpius nods and then Lily Luna gives Padfoot a motherly hug.

"Lils, love, you have to get ready for work," Scorpius tells her looking at the time. She swears under her breathe and runs up the stairs to get ready. Scorpius walks out of the room chuckling under his breathe.

Within the next few minutes we're bored and looking at photo albums. While skimming the titles, one catches my eye, a Potter lifetime in photos. I pull it out quickly and sit on the couch and Lily follows while Moony and Padfoot roam. "I wonder which Potters are here. Maybe our son will be in this album," Lily speculates quietly. I open the book and on the first page is labeled, Harry James Potter. I guess Lily's right again. We skim through some pictures and find that he looks just like me, but with Lily's eyes.

"He's perfect," I sigh looking through a couple more photos.

"But he got your hair," Lily moans hiding her head in her hands. I'm assuming she's grinning right now and not crying. It's just hair!

We quietly look through the book to see that Harry's section is short with barely any pictures until the wedding. I'm assuming this is his wife. A couple pictures later it is labeled James Sirius Potter. This kid is the spitting image of me. It looks like he had his own little group of Marauders.

"Is that Izzy?" Lily asks pointing to one of his friends. We go through a couple more pages and find out that it is in fact Izzy with him. A few of the pictures have them dating though that obviously didn't last long since she ended up with his best mate. So if this group are like family does that make it incest that she's married to Kyle? Past that there are some wedding pictures. James Sirius is next to a drool worthy blonde.

"You're drooling, James," Lily accuses me amused and slightly jealous. A chuckle slightly and kiss her forehead.

"You're perfect, Lily. No one can replace you," I mummer into her hair and she smiles at me and we continue.

About ten pages later a new label shows up- Albus Severus Potter. "They named their child after Snape?" I snarl, but Lily looks slightly pleased. I guess she still has some feelings for him. The strange thing is he looks just like his father. There isn't much special about his pictures. Until we reach his wedding. He's holding a pretty ginger girl. Ah, Potter men and their gingers.

Eight pages later the next label comes up- Lily Luna Potter Malfoy. Lily Luna looks just like her grandmother, except her eyes, she has mine. Most of her pictures shows her with her family. A lot of them have Teddy in them. I'm assuming Teddy spent a great deal of time with my son's family. Soon enough there were pictures of her through her Hogwarts time. She looked happy through most of them. Sometimes she would be studying and sometimes she would be pranking someone. There is a picture of her from her fifth year holding up a prefects badge in disgust. I laugh lightly while Lily looks appalled that anyone would be upset at that kind of "honor". Some of the next couple picture are her and Scorpius. Soon enough came the wedding and they looked like they couldn't be happier.

**A/N**

**So there was a hint of Harry in this one! He'll come in when you least expect it! This story wont be too much longer...sorry to say that. Maybe four or fice more chapters. Tears...I'm going to be adding one more main character into this story. Take some guesses! You get three tries each! **

**~Animerocker**

**PS: Don't own harry potter, i like chocolate chip bagles, physics is evil, short people are cool, and admire the bushes they watch you at night.**


	6. Chapter 6

I close the album and hear a classical melody coming from another room. "Lily, you hear the music too, right?" I question her and she nods quickly. We follow the melody through a couple rooms and stop in front of some clear French doors. What I see surprises me. It's Scorpius playing a violin masterfully.

"He's really a great musician. He'll never admit it himself," Lily Luna says knocking on the door, which causes Scorpius to stop and blush seeing the audience.

"Time to go? I'll grab my bag," Scorpius tells Lily Luna while turning around, gently placing his violin in its case, and coming with us.

"Sirius! Remus! It's time to leave, now!" Lily Luna yells through the house. Within twenty seconds Moony and Padfoot show up.

"Now we're going to be using the floo network. I want to you yell 'quick care' and you should appear in the medical center. I'll go first because I have to set up. Scorpius, you go last and make sure that the house is locked up tight," Lily Luna orders as she goes into the fire place and disappears into the green flames.

"Lily, you first, then Sirius, Remus can go after, and finally James you can go. I will arrive shortly after you," Scorpius informs us and soon enough it's just me and Scorpius. He gives me some powder and disappear into the flames.

"Floo powder is so dirty. Take them up to the flat before anyone sees them. Aurora will be so happy to have company," A young blonde woman says to Lily Luna. This must be Vic she is a stunningly beautiful woman though nothing can compare to my Lily.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my goddaughter. Her name is Aurora and she is a little shy, so jut be patient with her," Lily Luna explains to us as she opens the door to the flat.

"Aurora, I've brought some babysitters for you!" Lily Luna calls through the halls and suddenly a little flash of pink hair can be seen from the hallway. And a little girl about the age of four runs up and hugs Lily Luna by the leg.

"Auntie Lily, how are you and my little cousin feeling?" Aurora asks Lily Luna with a child's curiosity. Lily Luna smiles at the little girl and says something along the lines of perfectly fine.

"Aurora, these will be your playmates for today. Their names are Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily. Now, I know they look a little like me and Uncle James, but they're not. Have fun and behave," Lily Luna orders and walks out of the flat.

"Hi, I'm Padfoot. These fine people are Prongs, Lily-flower, and Mooney," Sirius tells the young girl who looks surprised by the last name.

"You know, I know someone else named Mooney!" Aurora exclaims and starts yelling the name Mooney over and over again. Eventually I hear the padding of feet quickly coming this way and then a large animal comes out of the entryway. It looks like a wolf dog, someone must have crossbred it.

"This is Mooney, she's my fluffy friend. When people pick on my because of my hair I tell Mooney all my problems and she makes me feel all better," she tells us right as the dog licks her face and causes the girl to go into a fit of giggles.

A few minutes of licking and introductions Aurora and Ms. Mooney get bored being alone.

"Padfoot, can you play fetch with me and Ms. Mooney?" Aurora asks giving him a very cute pout making him cave instantly.

For the last three and a half hours Padfoot has been playing with Teddy's little girl and the dog. He's a natural with children, I wish he would settle on one girlfriend and maybe then he can actually have a family.

It took another hour for all three of them to crash and take a nap. Padfoot took the longest to calm down.

"Hmm, maybe you guys should watch Aurora every day. It takes me hours to get her to sleep. And you got Ms. Mooney to sleep too! That's brilliant, oh it looks like Sirius is sleeping too. Lily told me that he was the one with the most energy too," Victoire comments from the doorway causing all of us to jump in surprise.

"He does have the most energy. He's been playing with your daughter for the past four hours," Lily replies to the older woman.

"Thank you again, though. Aurora is pretty lonely since she is the only young child in the family. She can't wait till Lily and Izzy have their kids so she can play with them. I guess I should tell you that you're going to be having dinner here and then going to Scorpius' beach house in France for the rest of your stay here. Lily was planning on telling you, but she's busy downstairs," she tells us picking up all the toys on the floor and putting them in the toy chest.

About a half hour later Lily Luna comes into the flat with a scowl on her face and James Sirius following her in. "James, is there any other person who could take him. I'm going to France with the others tomorrow and you know that they wouldn't get along with him," she tells her brother crossly.

"Lils, you know I would love to, but Violet and I both have jobs and I'm heading out of the country with Izzy, Kyle, and Teddy tomorrow for a mission. And I can't think of anyone else with enough room in their house for him! Please, I'll owe you one!" James Sirius pleads with his sister.

"Fine, after all this is over, I'm testing all my potions on you! And I hope all your hair falls out!" Lily yells at him and James looks horrified and then quickly runs out of the flat and down the street.

"Lily, what did you say to James to get him to run like that?" Scorpius questions Lily Luna when he walks in with violin case in his hand.

"She threatened to make him bald I think. I heard his screaming it down the street. I'm glad that you agreed to take him in. Izzy is watching in right now, I don't know how much longer she'll be able to handle him. She'll be dropping him off at your house after dinner," Teddy says walking into the house.

"Daddy, you're home!" Aurora exclaims running into her father's arms. It's adorable to watch her cuddle into Teddy. "Padfoot played with me all day! It was so much fun, but I think he's tired," Aurora explains to him and he nods his head and laughs occasionally.

"Eh, Sirius is sleeping. I guess someone is just going to have to wake him up," Lily Luna tells us with an evil glint in her eyes. She walks into another part of the house and disappears for a little while. Scorpius and the others look like they want to laugh.

"She acts like such a child sometimes. I guess it's in her blood more than mine. I mean I only have my uncles for pranksters, but she has the original marauders in her gene pool," Victoire tells us with a smile on her face. Lily Luna comes back in the room with her hands full of paper. She goes over to the couch that Sirius is sleeping on and blows the paper in his face. The paper looks like soldiers, suddenly they come alive and start attacking Sirius. Surely enough Sirius is up and running around the room trying to get the paper off his face. I have to hand it to her, it was original.

**A/N**

**Did you enjoy? Guess who the myster person is and I'll answer any question about this story that you want!**

**PS: I don't own Harry Potter**

**~Animerocker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my readers! Sorry about taking forever to update, but school calls...more like demands and i'm in all honors so the teachers are killing me. Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!**

**Still don't own Harry Potter...**

Remus' POV

Dinner passes by quickly with only a small amount of banter. Lily Luna looks like she wants to kill Teddy. Who looks a lot like me, which is still weird to think that I have a son. I guess it isn't as strange as all of us living with James' granddaughter, which still takes the cake. I'm curious to know who was crazy enough to marry me in the first place.

"Remus, are you okay?" Lily questions me on our way out of the flat to the chimney down stairs. I turn to her and give her a weak smile and nod. Her green eyes are filled with worry.

"I think so. It's so strange to see my son. I didn't even think I would ever start a family," I admit to her and she gives me a sisterly hug.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. We're rooming with my granddaughter and her husband. On top of that their grandfather is James Potter. Something I didn't think was possible," she tells me with a smile as James snakes his arms around her waist and whispers something in her eye making her blush.

"Are you worried about Teddy?" Lily Luna asks me from behind. Her gentle smile reminds me of James when he's worried about me or Sirius.

"A little, does he have a furry little problem?" I question her seriously and she gives me a grin and shakes her head no. I feel relief wash over me immediately. Before I can pry further she pushes me into the fire place and I'm sent back to her house. I land in the living room with a thud.

"Mooney, you're here! Now we just have to wait on Lily-flower and the past set will be complete!" Sirius exclaims jumping up and down. James is just looking on rolling his eyes waiting for Lily to appear in the fire place.

Soon enough Lily comes stumbling through and then caught by James who grins at her and kisses her cheek lightly causing her to blush a color similar to her hair.

"Well, to be honest we're going to have another visitor from the past coming here. I'm not sure how you'll react to him when he gets here, though," Lily Luna explains to us while running her hands through her red hair, a nervous habit that seems to be passed down through the Potter generations.

"Don't do that!" Lily yells at her granddaughter. All the people from the past start laughing hysterically. Lily Luna and Scorpius just look very confused by all this.

"Sorry, Lily always yelled at Prongsie-pie over here for running his hands through his hair," Sirius tells them and Lily Luna shrugs.

"My dad used to do that all the time when I was little. I guess I just picked up the habit from him," she replies and then the doorbell rings.

"You guys better all be nice to our guest," Scorpius orders us all. I wonder who this mystery guest is. It can't be more surprising than Lily Luna being married to a Malfoy or the fact that he was sorted into Gryffindor.

There was also this morning when Lucius tried to kill Lily Luna and she acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Thank you for taking him, Lily. Make sure that the others don't maim him! Bye," I hear Izzy tell Lily Luna and then slamming the door.

"Come this way, I'll have to find another room for you tonight. Please make yourself at home while I do. There are some other people in the sitting room so please keep your tongue," Lily Luna commands. I hear her walking in another direction from the other set of feet coming this way.

The person that comes from the doorway is the last person I would want here. I turn to see James wrap his arms around Lily in a protective way as his girlfriend's eyes go wide with shock. Sirius is glaring at the 'guest' looking like he wants to set him on fire. I'm just way too shocked at the moment to think much of anything besides what the bloody hell was Lily Luna thinking letting him in here house!

"Please try and act civil, you're all old enough. I have to help Lily set up an extra room. I swear, if there is one fight, I'm making you all sleep outside for the night," Scorpius mutters seeing the way we're looking at the guest.

The guest is someone we all know pretty well, with his hooked nose, long greasy hair, and the fact that he treated Lily like trash. Severus Snape is standing in front of us looking extremely awkward staring at his feet. Is he ashamed of something? He better be, Death Eater.

We all just glare at him for five minutes till Lily Luna comes in the room with a fake smile on her face. "Look you guys, Severus is going to be here whether you like it or not. Believe it or not, he saved my father from Voldemort more times than I can count. You better lighten up on him. He'll probably be gone faster than you! Some idiot thought it would be funny to make his portrait disappear, but something went wrong and now the kid is in the frame and he's out here," Lily voices to us. He saved James' son? More than once? It must be for Lily, though she'll never realize it.

"How are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Lily asks her granddaughter keeping her eyes away from Snape.

"The marauders are in one room together, Severus is in his own room with Scorpius, and you're with me," Lily Luna replies with a smile.

"We have a long day tomorrow! Time for bed!" Scorpius herds us out of the sitting room and shoving everyone in their rooms before a fight broke out.

**Enjoy it? **

**Review**

**~Animerocker**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, it's been awhile! I've missed writing sooo much! School has taken over my life and for that I am very sorry that I haven't gotten to this sooner! I mean it's almost been a month! Without further adiu, let the chapter begin...if you didn't skip this note in the first place...**

We wake up in the morning to see Lily Luna levitating bags near the door. I start to walk up to her when Scorpius comes out from behind her and plants a very passionate kiss on her lips. If James were here right now Scorpius would be dead. "Good morning to you too!" Lily Luna laughs while the rest of the bags come down.

"Would you mind taking the group from the past to my parent's house? I have to talk to my dad about something," Lily Luna explains to her husband who only smiles and pecks her on the cheek, and then whispers something in her ear that makes her blush.

I back out of the room trying not to vomit and back into James and Sirius who have equally disturbed faces. "That was mentally scaring. Prongs, we're going to meet your son! We're going to his house right?" Sirius exclaims jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, shaggy hair falling in to his face.

"I'm assuming that you lot would like to come to the Potter's house?" Scorpius questions us with a grin, he knew we were spying the entire time. All three of us jump in surprise to see Scorpius leaning on the wall watching us with amused grey eyes.

"Why are you not annoyed with them, Scorpius? They were spying on you and your wife. Don't tell me that they've charmed you to the point where you can't see their faults?" Severus sneers from the shadows of the room.

"Severus, that's enough. Lily and I knew they were there. She's is already at her parent's house. James, can you get your girlfriend so we can leave?" Scorpius orders patiently.

About fifteen minutes later we're at the Potter's house, which turns out to be Sirius' old home. I guess Padfoot gave James' son the house. We walk through the front doors into a welcoming home. "Lily, should be in the study, it's on the second floor, third door to your right," Scorpius informs us and James, Sirius, Lily, and I all speed off leaving Severus in the dust.

We reach the study's door and see that it's open a crack, naturally we look through the cracks to see Lily Luna standing with her side facing us and next to her is an older man with messy raven hair, that's slightly grey in some areas, and has Lily's bright green eyes.

"Lil's, it's nice of you to watch everyone while we get the time turner. You understand why I can't really meet them, right?" James' son asks his daughter and she just gives him a weak smile.

"Dad, they died when you were a year old. It would just be too hard on you to meet them," Lily Luna says giving her father a hug and turns towards the door. This would be our cue to leave. Sirius and I grab James and Lily and sprint towards the front door.

We made it to the door right as Lily Luna turned the corner from the hallway. "Scorpius, thanks for bringing them. My dad is still mad at you, so I wouldn't go and talk to him yet," Lily Luna tells her husband sweetly. Scorpius then leads us all outside to a nearby bird house in the back yard and starts telling us that it's a port key. Then he starts to count down three, two, - I look up for a second to see James' son looking out from the study's window and waves to us before we spin off to France.

When we land we're in a very large sitting room with a very homey and warm feeling to it. "Welcome to the Greengrass summer home. It's a little big, but you get used to it," Lily Luna says to me with a smile. I notice that the others are already picking rooms, so I go and catch up to the others.

"How many rooms are in this place?" I ask more to myself then anyone, but Scorpius comes out from behind me and answers, "There are about ten bedrooms and a bunch of other rooms, though no one really uses them. I think I might be the first in my family to actually use most of the rooms at one time."

Once he finishes his statement I see Lily Luna getting some clothing and towels from the closets near us and Scorpius sprints off to help her, or that's what I thought till he slows down and pounces on her. She gives a loud squeak and drops everything on the floor. She turns around red faced until she sees Scorpius on the floor laughing and quickly joins him.

"You're such a child!" She exclaims loudly clutching her side while trying to pick up the clothes she dropped.

"Yes, but that's why you love me so much!" He reminds her kissing her cheek swiftly before picking up the remaining articles of clothing and walking off with his wife. I wonder if the woman I marry will ever be that accepting of me…

"Yo, Mooney, are you going to pick a room or what? All the good ones have been taken already!" Sirius barks at me. Honestly, he should just make the transformation as a dog permanent, he's too much like one already.

"I'm going. There are still a few rooms left," I mumble and walk into a room to find James and Lily snogging. I think I'm going to vomit. After watching their granddaughter flirt I don't think I can take them making out. I mean that's what got us in this mess in the first place!

"Would you two stop eating each other's faces? This is what got us into this mess in the first place!" I yell to them and they look over to me guiltily.

"Sorry, Remus, it won't happen again," Lily says sheepishly and I could have sworn I heard James mumble "in front of you". A true marauder…speaking of marauders where's Sirius?

*CHRASH*

Oh, bugger…

**I thought that this was a good way to end it. You know Sirius has to at least parshly destory every house he walks into... Again, I'm really sorry for the late update. I would have gotten to it last week, but I had a club meeting every day after school and then hours worth of homework. (the bane of my existance) I totally bombed my physics test today too...ugh school sucks. I wish I got paid for this instead.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**If you are also a reader of A Lily's Scorpion Chapter 23 will be up between tonight and tomorrow!**

**PSS**

**I don't own Harry Potter...(tears)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been so long since I last updated! I'm so sorry! School's been crazy lately! Enjoy...**

We all run towards the origin of the noise to find Sirius and Severus sprawled across each other on the floor. Sirius won't be living this down any time soon. I hear footsteps coming from other parts of the house and soon enough Lily Luna and Scorpius are in the entry way, "We heard a crash…" Lily Luna says stopping her sentence short and looking at the spectacle in front of her.

"Hmm, this is an interesting turn of events. The proud Gryffindor and the sneaky Slytherin end up on the floor together," Scorpius muses as Severus and Sirius detangle themselves from each other blushing a bright red.

"That was an accident! I'm a ladies man!" Sirius exclaims loudly enough to wake the dead. At this point all of us are laughing at him and he gives a growl and pounces on the person nearest him, and that just happens to be Scorpius. They both land on the ground with a loud thump and theirs a bit of a scuffle, but Scorpius ends up pinning Sirius to the ground. "Scorpius, love, you're twenty three don't you think you should grow up a bit?" Lily Luna asks with an amused smirk on her face. Scorpius quickly gets off Sirius and brushes off the nonexistent dust from his clothes and takes Lily Luna off to another room in the house. "We're going onto the beach in about a half hour. Get ready!" Lily Luna yells to us as I hear distant chuckles.

"So, did anyone else notice that Sirius get pinned by a rich kid?" James questions and we all look towards Sirius who has his arms crossed over his chest and is wearing an aggravated scowl on his face.

"I didn't think that he would be so strong. I mean he's a violinist for Merlin's sake!" Sirius exclaims to us.

"He was a quidditch player and helps keep his Auror friends in shape. I think he has more than enough variables to keep him in fighting condition," Severus interjects and we all look at him shocked that he'd actually spoke to us.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have asked him questions last night since we were stuck sharing a room. I found out a bit more about him than you lot have," Severus clarifies for us and stalks out of the room.

"So, I guess that Snape bonded with Scorpius last night," Sirius says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. We all roll our eyes at his humor and go to our rooms and get ready for the beach.

Once we all change into beach clothing we wait for Scorpius and Lily Luna to arrive. "What's taking them so long?" Sirius whined pacing around the room impatiently. Lily, James and I look at each other and decide to look for them. Sirius notices that we're giving each other looks and motions for us to go around the house. We break off into groups, Lily and I in one and James and Sirius in the other. We decided that it would be easier if James and Lily weren't in the same group because they can't keep their hands off each other.

"Where do you think that they'll be?" Lily questions looking into another empty room.

Suddenly, I hear muffled voices. I motion for Lily to follow and she complies. I follow the voices to a room that I've never been in. We walk into the room and see nothing at first. Turns out that theirs a bathroom attached to the room. This must be the master bed room.

"Lils, do you want me to call a healer?" I hear Scorpius ask his wife. Lily and I walk into the room to see Lily Luna emptying her stomach for what I assume isn't the first time.

"Scorpius, I am a healer and this is natural. Oh, hi, Remus, Lily. We'll be ready in a minute," Lily Luna says to us getting up. I notice that both of them are dressed ready to go out. Lily Luna is wearing a white sun dress that shows her slightly swelled stomach, where Scorpius is dressed in kakis and a semi buttoned shirt. I guess part way through dressing Lily Luna started to vomit.

"Lily Luna, you really shouldn't push yourself too much for our sake. We're time travelers not your children," Lily tells her urgently.

"I'll be fine. You go and round up Sirius and James. I know that will be a mess in the making if you leave them alone for too long with or without magic," Lily Luna assures her shooing us out of the room.

By the time we get Sirius, James, and Severus together Lily Luna and Scorpius are waiting for us by the door. "Ready to leave?" Scorpius asks us and we nod yes and go onto the beach, which just happens to be the backyard. So they have a private beach.

"Go have fun. Just be careful," Lily Luna tells us as she sits down on a beach towel with Scorpius. I hear a yelp from behind me and see James picking up Lily and tossing her in the water. I roll my eyes and join them in the ocean. It's cold, but it's better than nothing.

About two hours later the sun is setting and it's about time to go into the house. All of us turn back to where Lily Luna and Scorpius should be and see Lily Luna asleep on Scorpius lap. It was actually kind of cute.

"Lily! Scorpius! I heard that-" A new voice yelled through the house and beach. Scorpius glares at the new comer because Lily Luna is rubbing her eyes and waking up.

"You couldn't have come in a little quieter?" Lily Luna snaps at him. The new comer looks just like James' son except a lot younger.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" he asks Lily Luna and she rolls her eyes and Scorpius helps her up off the ground.

"Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, and Severus, this is my brother Albus Severus Potter," Lily tells us. I can't believe that James' son would name his son after Severus Snape!

**So, did you like it? I hope that there weren't too many mistakes! I'm sorry if there are! This story is going to end soon! Sorry to say. Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapter...**

**Review please!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**PSS**

**If you want a character in the next chapter or two you better tell me before it's too late!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter! Sorry about taking so long to update! But I had to make this chapter super special and I was really sick and then had a week of constant choir rehersals and then homework...without further adiu here is the story!**

Scorpius' POV

To say that they look horrified at the thought of a Potter being named after Severus Snape, it would be an understatement. James looks like he wants to punch something, Remus looks like he's going to sprout a tale and some fangs without a moon, Sirius looks murderous, Lily Senior looks surprised and yet she isn't repulsed, and Severus doesn't look surprised in the least. Considering that he lives in a castle portrait, he shouldn't. Al's been in there to be yelled at on more than one occasion.

"Look, you may not believe this, but Severus Snape saved my father more times than he can count. He's one of the bravest men that he ever knew and I think that you should respect what we say since we're in the future," Al chastises them like he would a young child. The teens look a little ashamed at first, but they shake it off without saying a word of apology. I guess coming from a different generation makes some prejudices stay no matter what you tell them.

"It would have been better if you sent an owl first. I wasn't expecting you to come back for another few weeks. With you and Hugo in your inventors mind frame, I never know what you're thinking. Is there a specific reason you popped in?" Lily asks him and he pulls out a device that looks a lot like a time turner.

"I finished it when dad told me about the unsuspected guests. It was a surprise, but Hugo and I have been working on this time turner for years. It might as well be tested now," Albus explains sheepishly. That's not the entire truth, because his ears are turning a light shade of pink.

"Really, Al, do you think I would believe that rubbish? How badly did Izzy threaten you until you finally gave the time turner up?" Lily snaps at him reading my mind exactly.

"I bet she hung you by your ankles and waited until the blood started going to your head before you said anything," I say grinning. I know the way Izzy operates and it's normally through slow torture and ignoring pleas until all her questions are answered. That's one of the many reasons why she is such a good Auror.

I hear a crack in the distance and Kyle, James, and Izzy come from around the corner. It looks like a family reunion of sorts. "Severus, Hugo fixed your painting-Oh, Albus you actually finished it, good job," Izzy says to my brother and Severus looks at the others and gives them all curt nods before turning around and leaving the others.

He takes on last look back at Lily senior that she doesn't return and walks away behind James and Kyle into the distance before they apperate away.

"Alright, is there anything you lot would like to say to Lily and Scorpius for having you for all this time? As you can probably understand, babysitting a bunch of teenagers when their expecting their first child is probably a little bit more than overwhelming," Izzy says to them and they turn to me and my wife. I wrap my arms around her waist comforting her because I know she hates being the center of attention.

"I'll speak for all of us when saying that it is really a surprise to see how much the world has changed since we were young. Even if we all die in tragic deaths, to see your generation happy is the best thing that we could possibly know. Thank you so much for taking us into your home in this hectic time for you and thank you for opening our eyes too what the world can become," Lily senior say thanking us kindly.

"Sadly, you don't get to keep those memories," I hear Izzy mutter behind me. I see Remus' eyes widen at this, but he doesn't comment to it. I guess he realize that this they wouldn't get to keep their memories of this adventure, it just wouldn't make sense.

"You're all very welcome, but I actually have a question for you," Lily asks them all quietly. Everyone turns their heads to her curiously. Even I'm a bit confused and I know her the best out of all of us.

"What do you think that I should name the baby? I've always wanted the input of my grandparents," Lily is asking for their input before they leave? She's always so unpredictable, but she has brought that up more than once that she wishes she could ask her grandmother from her dad's side what she should name the baby. We both knew it wouldn't have been possible till now.

"I think that you should name you child something that stands out, but not too much. What names are you thinking of?" Lily senior answers her sweetly.

"We were thinking of Elizabeth or Giselle for a girl and for a boy either Liam or Xavier for a boy…" Lily trails over absently putting her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I think Giselle or Xavier would work. That way there can't be any embarrassing nicknames from boys that'll stalk her for years at a time," Lily senior says playfully glaring at the marauders behind her.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," Lily tells her gratefully. I think this has made Lily's day for a long time.

"Alright, you lot, it's time for you to go," Izzy says herding them together. James senior naturally puts him arms protectively around Lily senior as they clump together. Izzy sadly raises her wand and the males of the group prepare for an attack, but it doesn't come, just a memory altering one that they won't remember getting up on them in the first place.

"Al, activate the time turner," Izzy orders after the spell is finished and transfigures their clothes back to the ones they were wearing the day they arrived. Then she casts a sleeping spell on them. It'll probably wear off after they get back in the past. The time turner activates and they disappear as quickly as they'd come.

"I think I might miss them," Izzy admits before she and Al apperate away. I turn to Lily who is silently looking at the sport where her grandparents used to be.

"Yea, I think that we'll miss them too," Lily says quietly grabbing my hand and taking me back in the house. The time stream is absolute, and an endless paradox of confusion…that's what makes time travel so dangerous.

**Okay what did you think of the ending? Hope it wasn't to cheesy or deep...**

**~Animerocker**


End file.
